Sokemon210Master/The Zephyr Rogue
Sokemon210Master is a member of TheGamingFamily. He is the person who typically (and by that, I mean always) creates Youtube Backgrounds for the family and others (It's because I'm a nice person). He has accounts on other websites, such as'' DeviantArt, FanFiction & Newgrounds''. He is not only just part of TheGamingFamily, but also part of TeamBoccia14. His real name is Samuel Phillipson, and is one of the British members of the Family. Along with Riley (The Water Waka), he is one of the more random and crazy members of the Family. He is also one of the most dirty minded of the group, which can make him EXTREMLY entertaining at points. Recently (And by that I mean god nows how many months ago), his mic, Mike, died, and since then, he's gone insane (Until I got this fuckin awesome headset). His favorite video game series of all time is Sonic the Hedgehog, and has lead him into the world of video games. His fourth favorite game of all time is Sonic Heroes, his first ever video game. He is also a big fan of the Pokémon series, and his second favorite game of all time is Pokémon Black 2. Back in April, He also bought a 3DS (Possibly the best desicion in my life) and with it, he bought Kid Icarus: Uprising, and loved it. To date, it's his 5th favorite game of all time. He created the 'Hey look, an Exo Tank, Hey look, who cares?' meme (Which I gave to MaverickHunterZero), and made the picture of the STAY OUT OF MY SHED meme. He can also make some REALLY bad puns. Samuel is also one of the more competetive people in the family, but he does scream and shout (Not like a baby, more like chuggaa) if all odds are against him in a game. Even the most common mistake can get him to shout "OHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHGGGAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWDDDD". (PS, this section will never be changed, only added to) 'Backstory:' 'Before Youtube:' Samuel has been watching vids on youtube since 2008, and still watches the first video he ever saw on youtube (Right here). He always used to come home and either play Club Penguin or a game on'' Andkon'', and watch stuff on Youtube, it was like an addiction. He did this for 2008-2010, Until June... 'Sokemon210Master is Born:' In June 2010, he decided to make a Youtube account, as he wanted to be an Lper like Chuggaaconroy & Marriland (A big fan of both even now). He uploaded the boss fights against Maxie from Pokemon Emerald (Right here). Then did a boss walkthrough of Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, but cancelled it after Queen Bean as he lost the ROM (Playlist here). Eventually, in mid-March, he wanted to do Awesome Video Game Music videos, but he renamed it to Epic Video Game Music, as he wanted to be a little bit unique (Playlist here). 'As The Shiny Katana Of Epicness:' Then in October, he brought a Dazzle Capture Card, as he wanted to Lp his favorite game of all time, Sonic Heroes, but had to insert the music, as he knew jackshit about capture cards back then. He completed Team Sonic's story, then cancelled the Project after entering depression. He hid the fact he was depressed because he didn't want anyone else getting involved. Sometime in early January (2012), he broke up with his GF as he was in depression, and became very quiet around others, and never talked, earning him being picked on a lot at school to answer a lot of questions the teachers ask him, and being slightly bullied. Then he met Maxyboy561, who then soon became great friends with, before he knew about The Water Waka, The Phantom Riolu , The Speed Buster, etc. While in depression, he found out about the gaming family, and joined after around 2 hours of the Gaming Family existed. He only joined the chat on Skype around mid April, and since then, he's never one to stop talking. He's almost always on at weekends, and roughly around 9 hours of school days. 'The Solaris Project Begins:' He then started to watch The Great Clement (Clementj642), and that encouraged him to get back into editing, thus ending his state of depression. He started a Sonic Advance Trilogy lp, after watching Clement's lp of the series. The holidays have passed, and has he worked on anything? Yes, and no. Yes as he tried and tried, and no because everything he made wouldn't upload or would be cancelled. He has also started to write a story, and has a wiki up for it. 'The Zephr Warrior:' He has cancelled his Sonic Advance trilogy lp a due to lack of effort, and is now re-attempting countdown making...and writing. In December, from an event with Humanutopia (FB here, YT here), his courage has perked up immensley, and now has the dream of becoming a proffesional voice actor. He also made his very first countdown, Top 10 Final Boss Themes, which got a decent reception. Now in the New Year, he is planning a couple of collabs and hopes to get more done. He has officially quit Lets Playing too. On March 29th, the day after his Team Sonic Finale 1 Year anniversary, he finally uploaded his first vocal countdown, Top 7 Burnout Tracks. Despite being out for only 2 days, it has recieved very positive feedback, and introduced his new intro and credits. He still has his dream of becoming a voice actor, but also wants to start learning the Electric Guitar again due to listening to amazing guitar covers, made by youtubers such as FamilyJules7X and 331Erock. He has started a very laid-back [http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcBcNWOhJXxAD9c5xiurMRnp8Y-PNDqOe&feature=mh_lolz Lp of Pokemon Emerald.] 'Videos on Youtube:' 'Solo Videos:' 'Other Stuff:' *Epic Video Game Music *Let's Play Sonic Heroes *Intros *''Mario & Luigi 1 and 2 Boss Walkthroughs *Let's Play ''Sonic Advance *[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcBcNWOhJXxAD9c5xiurMRnp8Y-PNDqOe&feature=mh_lolz Let's Play Pokemon Emerald] 'Countdowns:' *Top 10 Final Boss Themes (Part 1) (Part 2) *Double Top 5 Liberation Maiden Level/Boss Themes (w/ The Heartless Soldier) (On indefinite hold until Ethan can be motivated) *Top 15 Most Underrated Pokemon (w/ The Rhythm Riolu, Dark Matter's Minion, The Scaled Penguin and The Infinity Hero) (On an indefinite hold) *Top 10 Persona 3 Portable Bosses (On indefinite hold, too lazy to work on it, might quit it) *Top 7 Burnout Tracks (Here ) *Top 15 Boss Themes (Just need to render the 2 parts) *Top 20 Sonic Stages (On indefinite hold, too lazy to work on it, might quit it) *Top 9 S.E.E.S Members (Probably his biggest project yet, 4/9 Entries Scripted) *Top 8 Metal Gear Rising ''Boss Themes (Collab with The Phantom Riolu, order complete) 'Gaming Family Collab Videos: '''AVGMs: *Awesome Video Game Music 19 Fatal Instinct 'Countdowns:' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3kbuHcLsW0 Top 15 Mario Kart Tracks] *Top 10 Video Game Plants *Top 25 Mechanical Bosses (#11 to be spesific) (Part 1 ) (Part 2 ) (Part 3 ) Other Videos: *None at this point 'Personallity:' Samuel is a VERY friendly guy. He is willing to give just about anyone a hand if they need it, though can be a bit demanding at points. After an event with Humanutopia, his courage has been amped and is now very confident to just be himself, no matter what others think. He is one who dislikes arguments, but joins in to try calm everyone down. 'Friends:' He is friends with all the members of the gaming family, Max the most, as he was the first member he met. While he see's some flaws in some people, it should be known that he does not dislike a single famillian. 'Games:' 'Casual Gaming:' Samuel plays a variety of games, but hasn't played the fantastic ones that EVERYONE talks about (FF Series, Shadow of the Colossus,etc). He mainly plays Sonic games, and his top 3 are Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3 & Sonic 3 & Knuckles. He also plays'' Pokemon'' too, and his favorites are Emerald, Black 2 & Platinum. He has played Blazblue Continuum Shift Extend, Kid Icarus Uprising, VVVVVV, Halo Reach, Megaman X, No More Heroes 2, Pikmin 2, Okami, Persona 3 Portable & Mercury HD. His favorite genre of gameplay will always be RPG''s, but he likes ''2D/3D platformers the second most. The most recently played games of his are Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and Trinity Universe, both rank in his Top 5 Favorite Games of all time. 'Online Gaming:' Samuel used to play a lot of online wii games, such as Mario Kart Wii. However, since he got a 360 and Halo Reach, he played it online non stop for nearly 2 years. However, about a year ago, he's stopped after getting a 3DS and'' Kid Icarus Uprising & Mario Kart 7''. He also used to play Pokemon Online, but has quit due to not liking Wi-fi battling much. He now plays Blazblue CS Extend (PS3) and Uncharted 3 (PS3) online with Max, Austin and CutManRules 'Gaming Family Games:' 'Final Hope:' Samuel is going to make an appearence in Final Hope. He is planned to appear as the last boss before the final bosses (thinking of it like the last gym leader in a pokemon game is a simple way to put it.) 'Search For The Mighty:' Samuel is also going to be making an appearence in Max's RPG, Search for the Mighty. Samuel becomes one of the party members. He joins a little late in the game, but can be found at the pub in Daquerro early in the game. He's there drinking and complaining about his girlfriend. He is an Archer and his theme is Master of Tartarus Profile: "A green-haired teen who lives with his mom in the snowy mountains. He has had a girlfriend which he loved so very much, until his own birthday. He found his girlfriend cheating on him, and he left her. He never saw her again after that. He complained about it everyday, but when the Family came into town his mother has had enough and she sent him with the Family so he could learn how a man is supposed to be." 'Advent Chaos:' Samuel also is planned to make an appearance in Advent Chaos. He appears as the main rival in the game, who blames Ethan for his parents death. They were killed by the Shadow Spirits, who he belives are within Ethan. He is even more motivated to kill him when Maverick, the Imperator, promises him money and peace if he kills Ethan, manipulating him even more. He is a complete Polar Opposite to Ethan, since Ethan uses Dark Magic, whereas Samuel is planned to use som Light Magic. What proves this even more is that Ethan works with others, whereas Samuel works alone. Profile: "Samuel is a mercenary who hopes to take down the Resistance in order to receive a large sum of money from Maverick. As a child, his parents were killed by Shadow Spirits, and since Ethan uses dark magic, he believes that Ethan is actually the Shadow Spirits having taken a new form, thus motivating him to want to kill Ethan. He is fought three times throughout the game." 'Music:' When Samuel was growing up, he mainly listened to Rock & Pop music, and maybe the occasional Rap. Now, he listens to Trance, Nightcore, and Immediate music. He typically doesn't mind any type of music, but he hates hates hates hates hates opera, since it just doesn't suit his style. His favorite song (Reality wise) is Mr. Brightside by The Killers. His favorite bands/singers include Robbie Williams, The Killers and The Script. While his favorite VGM is Hakumen VS Izayoi from Blazblue Chrono Phantasma. 4 of his other favorite VGMs include''' The War Still Rages Within''' (Metal Gear Rising), Changing Seasons (Persona 3), Fatal Instinct (Burnout) and The Beginning of the End (Trinity Universe), which form his Top 5 Favorite VGMs of all time. Of course, if he were to make this list, it'd be after the release of Chrono Phantasma, since it'd just be taken down through copyright. 'Bearserk Buttons:' "Shinji's Dead." ~ Ethan (The Heartless Soldier) "Secret Rings." ~ Anyone "No More Heroes." ~ Caden (The Rhythm Riolu) "I don't have Kid Icarus: Uprising." ~ PlatinumBlade13 "Jew." ~ JrGamer27 "Left Hand" ~ JrGamer27 & The Heartless Soldier 'What others think of him (VERY OUTDATED):' "It's a shame that this guy doesn't even have 100 subscribers. He's a great YouTuber with his amusing personality and now, he has a good mic. He has a lot of potential and I hope that his future projects will become popular. Cheers!"-JrGamer27 "The Craziest Laugh ever known to Human Kind" - Speed Buster. "Great guy, and his laugh... NEVER AGAIN."-The Water Waka " Nice and funny guy and is hilarious and fun to go on Xbox with"-Newastlemhull - The Most Interesting Stelios in the Universe. 'Quotes:' "Quotes? Who needs 'em?"- Samuel "Don't fuck with this Senator!" - Quoting Armstrong "Ashes to Ashes, motherfucker!" - Quoting Armstrong "KUUUUUUUUKUKUKUKUUUUUU!" - Quoting Kululu "Orange is the name of my loyalty!" - Quoting Jeremiah Gottwald 'Trivia:' *He is the Admin of NANOMACHINES SON. Formerly he was the'' Admin of Fun'' and the Admin of Mental Breakdowns *His ass got kicked by Unlimited Rachel in CS Extend *His mascot is The Zephr Warrior, his own fictional character, and the protagonist of his story, The Zephr Series. **His second mascot is Sailor Mercury, his favorite anime character **And his third mascot is Shinjiro Aragaki, his favorite video game character character *He is a Brony as of 08/08/12 (and the other bronies of the family are so fucking happy, if there are any left.) **His favorite ponies are all except for Diamond fucking Tiara *He sucks at Megaman *He despises LoZ, CoD & Skyrim *His favorite Pokemon is Black Kyurem *His favorite OST's are *#Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST *#VVVVVV OST *#Katawa Shoujo OST *#Liberation Maiden OST *#Persona 4 Arena OST *Pyrrhon to Samuel is what Magolor is to Max. An Asshole. *His 3 favorite voice actors are Crispin Freeman (Voice of Jeremiah Gottwald, Kyon, and Sundowner), Vic Mignogna (Voice of Junpei Iori, Death Scythe [Soul Eater] and Keldeo [Kyurem Movie]) and Troy Baker (Voice of Kanji Tatsumi, Schneizel El Britannia 'and...'Pyrrhon...). *His 3 favorite voice actresses are Laura Bailey (Voice of Rise Kujikawa, Maka and Platinum the Trinity), Karen Strassman (Voice of Aigis, Kallen Stadtfeld, and Rider [Fate/Stay Night]) and Michelle Ruff '''(Voice of '''Yukari Takeba, Euphemia Li Britannia and Yuki Nagato) *He doesn't do AVGMs, he does EVGMs (Epic Video Game Music) *He watches''' several anime, including Sailor Moon, Code Geass, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Fate/Stay Night, Rosario + Vampire, Innocent Venus, Sgt. Frog, K-On, Soul Eater and Persona 4 The Animation. Here is a list of his favorite to his least favorite; *#Sailor Moon *#Fate/Stay Night *#Soul Eater *#Code Geass *#Rosario + Vampire *#Sgt. Frog *#K-On! *#The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya *#Persona 4 The Animation *#Innocent Venus. *His Favorite Characters from those respective animes follow; **Sailor Moon: '''Sailor Mercury **Fate/Stay Night: Saber **Sgt Frog: Kululu **K-On!: Tsumugi Kotobuki **Code Geass: Jeremiah Gottwald **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya: Kyon **Soul Eater: Maka **Persona 4 The Animation:' Yu Narukami' **Innocent Venus:' Jō Katsuragi ' **Rosario + Vampire: Moka Akashiya *'He has cried at only two anime moments. Those are: **''Fate/Stay Night'' Ending **Crona Related Incident (Soul Eater) *He also thinks that a cross over between the ''Sonic series, Blazblue series, Persona (3 & 4) and ''Sailor Moon ''series would fit, and he doesn't even know why *His favorite villain of all time is '''Hades *He likes Sonic 06, though thinks it's storyline is sh*t *He used to make powerpoints. A LOT *Jeff claims his school to be sh*t. Of course, that's obvious *He likes Minecraft, to a degree *His main in MvC3 is Zero, Ryu & Wolverine *His main in Blazblue is Platinum the Trinity and Ragna the Bloodedge. He has also taken a liking to Mu-12 and plans to learn her properly. *His main in SSBB is Sonic/Peach. *He likes the original Burnout, but somewhat despises the rest of the series. **He also thinks that the creators of Burnout should remake it. ***After his first vocal countdown, he is inspired to try out the rest of the series. *He is also writing a story. *He is infamous among Ethan, Austin and CMR for beating Austin in a Blazblue match and winning 1 round against CMR the first time he ever fought them online. *His has gone through several intro themes, including (Including mini intros too) **'Boss Theme' [Mario & Luigi Partners in Time] **A remix of''' Dark Star Core''' by DjtheSdotcom (Here ) **'Solaris Phase 1' [Sonic 06] **'Lighting Battle' [Kid Icarus Uprising] **'Lust Sin' [Blazblue Calamity Trigger] **'Darkness' [Persona 3 FES] ***And his current intro theme, Collective Consciousness [Metal Gear Rising] *His credits theme is Shining Tears that Become Stars [Fate/Stay Night] *Apparently you should blame Sam for everything. 'Gallery:' Zephr -Coat-.png|The Zephr Warrior, his mascot and OC Image3.jpg|Sailor Mercury, his favorite anime character and #2 mascot tumblr_m3ttvwMQgL1qmx53k.jpg|Shinjiro Aragaki, his favorite video game character and #3 mascot 1448643-jeremiah_59_animestocks_com_.jpg|Jeremiah Gottwald, his 2nd favorite anime character and #4 mascot To-Fast-To-Catch-sonic-the-hedgehog-27913773-1920-1200.jpg|Sonic, his #2 video game character and #5 mascot Kululu.png|Kululu, his #3 anime character and #6 mascot tumblr_mi8druUyiD1rue05no2_500.jpg|Ruby, his #7 fictional character and #7 mascot Image2.jpg|Samuel Rodrigues, his #3 video game character and #8 mascot Rizelia00.jpg|Valkyrie Rizelea, his #4 video game character and #9 mascot Black_Kyurem545.jpg|Black Kyurem, his #5 video game character and #10 mascot 'See Also:' *His Army, The Armada of Zephr *A more detailed Gallery Category:AVGM Makers Category:Countdown Makers Category:Non Americans Category:Bronies Category:Members Category:A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon Members Category:Transsexual Category:Ninjas Category:The Cult of Randall Category:Semi-Member